


看看就行没啥意思

by bemyownpilot



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemyownpilot/pseuds/bemyownpilot
Kudos: 1





	看看就行没啥意思

学校真是有意思，在情人节下午给安排课上。  
川西拓実看着时间马上过了五点，再看台下的学生也是一副不想听马上就能走人的样子，冒着被主任骂的风险果断提前下课。佐藤景瑚的飞机是四点到，现在回去说不定还来得及。  
紧赶慢赶冲进门，看见倒在地上的行李箱，掉落在客厅地毯上还没干涸的水杯，通往二楼楼梯口的女式内裤，大体就能猜出来具体情节了。佐藤景瑚扔下行李箱，不顾河野纯喜给他倒的水，就把人扛起来往卧室带，中途还脱了人内裤。  
松了松领带，有条不紊地换好衣服，把水杯归位，川西拓実才往二楼走。佐藤景瑚一次应该蛮久，既然他开始了就不着急上去。  
慢吞吞上楼，佐藤景瑚正和河野纯喜进行地如火如荼。  
双手被领带捆在背后，居家裙被撩到腰上，跪在佐藤景瑚身前塌着腰，屁股倒是撅得很高，脸贴在床单上已经蹭红了，也没像平时一样娇气说痛，表情已经有点意乱神迷，甚至没意识到川西已经进来了。  
佐藤景瑚鞋都没脱，只是解了领带和腰带，按着河野纯喜的屁股固定她。从她屁股殷红一片来看，应该也是打过了。河野纯喜和他结婚之后也保持着健身的习惯，佐藤景瑚嫌她屁股没那么软，每次都打软了打烫了才真枪实干。她大腿结实，此时此刻承受着来自很久未见的丈夫的疯狂冲刺，也在打着抖，嘴里轻轻求着饶，看起来是做样子而已，实际上爽得很。  
看见川西拓実进来了他也没有要停下的意思，挑了挑嘴角，开始问话。  
我这次出差两个月，和川西做了几次啊。  
啊？啊…什么啊……  
学会模糊化处理了？佐藤景瑚整根抽出来又整根没入，两个囊袋拍在河野纯喜屁股上，让她猛地抖了一下，佐藤揪着领带把她拉起来，又问了一次。  
每星期…两次……真的……没做很多次……啊！  
她这才看清，床头站着的，是安静微笑的川西拓実。  
你怎么…不告诉我拓実进来了啊…  
告诉你又怎么样啊，现在是我在插你。佐藤的手高高扬起，狠狠打在河野纯喜屁股上。  
刚刚搞什么啊，差点把老子夹射。  
河野纯喜生理性眼泪一下就出来了。  
川西拓実一直看不惯他这种野蛮人做爱行径，忍不住插嘴。哎你轻一点她都哭了。  
什么哭了，她那是爽哭的好不好。佐藤景瑚甚至从裤兜掏出来一支烟点上，挑衅地朝川西吐烟圈。老公是不是比川西老师大很多长很多所以干的你特别爽啊？  
河野纯喜没回答，也没空回答。她哼哼唧唧地掉眼泪，看得川西拓実怪心疼的，所以把她裙子脱下来在抚慰她胸前两只被冷落的姐妹花。  
屋里还暖和，再暖也不及人的唇舌温暖湿润。川西拓実托住她一边乳房，用粗糙的舌面摩擦她早就因为性爱而挺立的乳珠，另一只手轻轻拨动碾弄，惹得她小幅挣扎，不住往前拱，差点从佐藤的单手掌控里滑脱。  
你干嘛啊！你都独占了两个月了我干一次你还掺和，有没有劲啊你！就你会做前戏，你在学校教人做前戏吗？下次我出差把她带走，让你几个月都见不到人你试试！佐藤景瑚拿着烟的手径直指向川西拓実，烟灰落在河野纯喜侧腰，烫得她瑟缩了一下。川西顺从地撤到一边示意你自己来。  
为了体现自己的温柔体贴，佐藤景瑚俯身舔舔她伤处。有点红了，应该舔一下就好吧。他这么想着，牙齿又叼起来一点皮肉慢慢研磨，让河野纯喜的身体又开始发抖。  
真的好想把她吃掉打包进肚子里哦。佐藤景瑚按着河野纯喜进行了最后一波冲刺，进行了最低的要求：叫声老公听听吧。我没法做到极致的温柔，也许这就是你需要川西拓実的原因吧。  
河野纯喜因为高潮而失神，情不自禁乖乖叫了一声老公，叫完才感觉到不对劲。  
佐藤景瑚，你妈的，你不带套啊！  
我做了结扎了。你不想要孩子，我这样操你还爽一点。故作轻松地解开绑着河野纯喜的领带，把她翻过来和她接了一个湿漉漉的长吻。她长发基本全部汗湿，黏在脸上有点成熟的风情，实际上还是非常的理想主义。  
我真的，太爱你了。佐藤景瑚在心里表扬着自己的大度。  
我去收拾一下，你们继续吧，等下我再上来。


End file.
